Flirt
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Hermione gets jealous and causes a scene. Can Ron convince her she's the only one for him? Written for romionequickiefest on tumblr.


**Flirt**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on May 13, 2017

* * *

Ron was spitting fire as he stomped out of the fireplace of their flat, hot on Hermione's heels. He pushed into their bedroom where she stood, her arms stiff in defiance and her cheeks pink with anger.

"What the fuck was that, Hermione? You had no right to act like that with my friend. You bloody embarrassed me, and yourself!"

"Do I look like I care, Ron? That _tart_ was shamelessly flirting, and you were just laughing it up! Absolutely pathetic."

Ron practically growled. "We were just having a fucking laugh! She's my friend, and you know that. You shouldn't have told her off like that—it was incredibly rude."

Hermione's mouth gaped. "Rude? That's what you have to say to me?"

"What do you expect, an apology for talking to my friend? You know Rowena owns the shop next door and pops in all the time."

Hermione huffed. "She had her hand on your arm."

"So? She's just friendly like that, ask George!"

Hermione's voice changed pitch suddenly, spite all over her face. "Oh, Ron! You're so clever and funny!"

"C'mon, she doesn't sound like that." He softened his stance slightly. "What is this really about?"

Hermione's eyes were damp. "She's beautiful."

"So?"

"So… what if you… it's not the first time a pretty face… I can't compete…"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything they'd been through, how could she still doubt his love for her?

He strode forward, pulling her into his lap on the bed.

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love you." He kissed her cheek gently. "There's no one else, and there never will be."

She seemed to respond to his touch, so he kissed her again, this time closer to her mouth. "Let me show you."

She nodded, allowing him to roam up and down her neck. He paid special attention to that spot behind her ear he knew she loved.

"You never need to compete. I fucking adore you."

She finally made a noise, a low groan, as his lips worked their magic on her flushed skin. She ran her hands down his back, slipping underneath the cloth to touch his bare skin.

He responded in kind, pulling off her jumper, and kissing down her chest. Freeing her from her bra, he concentrated his efforts on her bare breasts.

Sliding off the bed, he pulled her to the edge of the mattress and pushed up her skirt, before running his tongue up and down the inside of her thighs as he approached her heated centre.

She was groaning now as he deftly removed her lacy knickers. He was about to bury his face between her legs when she tugged at his hair.

"Want you in me."

"Anything you want, love."

He quickly disrobed, and positioned himself, throwing her legs over his shoulders. Grabbing his erect cock, he slowly pushed into her, causing them both to cry out. Their connection was complete—hearts, minds, and bodies.

She was cursing loudly with each thrust, loving the feeling of their joining. Ron leaned forward and pulled her arms above her head, their fingers intertwining as their eyes locked.

"I... I just love you so fucking much, Hermione."

"I love you, Ron."

His pace increased as his eyes searched her face, taking in every detail. She was urging him on, wanting him to fall apart.

"Please, Ron, please come for me."

"Oh, fuck, Hermione!"

Cuddled up in the afterglow, something crossed his mind. "You're going to have to apologize to Rowena. She's a laugh, once you get to know her."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"There's something you should probably know about Rowena."

"Are you serious, now of all times?"

"She'd much rather date you than me."

"What do you—Ohhhhhh." Hermione looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, love. Not a fan of the blokes, that one."

"She wasn't flirting? I should have known."

Ron crossed his arms and frowned. "I'll have you know that many women find me fanciable."

She giggled and tickled his bare side, causing him to squirm. He was having difficulty keeping a straight face.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, but I only have eyes for you."


End file.
